


My Addiction

by erose614



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erose614/pseuds/erose614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah and Edward have a party to go to but neither are in the mood. Leah/Edward One-shot. Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, AJasperForMe, and my beautiful prereader, Frankielynn, for making sure this was all pretty for you.
> 
> I own nothing.

He was walking out to his car, shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned, cigarette hanging from his mouth. She watched as he walked across the parking lot, reached his car and opened the trunk. He always kept extra clothes there, just in case he was running late from the hospital.

They were supposed to go to an event tonight, a hospital charity ball. She knew he wouldn't have time to run home before they were set to appear. She had a surprise for him though.

Leah got out of her car, dressed in her floor-length black gown with a slit up the thigh. She walked up behind him, watching as he stripped his shirt off before pulling out a new clean button-up.

She made it to him silently, wrapping her hands around his face and covering his eyes.

He froze.

"Shhhh ... My, my Dr. Cullen. What are you doing out here?" She whispered in his ear.

His body visibly relaxed when he realized who it was. "Well, I have a date with my wife I am running late for. I need to change my clothes so I can meet her."

"Tsk, tsk. Late for a date with your wife? She must be a very understanding woman to always be waiting on you."

He pulled her hands from his eyes and turned around to face her. "She is. She's the most amazing woman in the world."

She watched his eyes drift down her body, taking in every curve. "Fuck, you look good. Do we really have to go to this thing tonight? I'd much rather go home and ravish you."

"As much as I would love that, we have to go support your brother. Come on. I have your suit in my car."

He changed quickly in the darkened corner of the parking lot, her eyes never leaving his magnificent body.

They made it to the ballroom at the hotel and entered as quickly as possible. Edward, being a doctor at the hospital and the younger brother of the Chief of Surgery, had to make the rounds. He dragged Leah along with him, stealing kisses, longing glances, and less-than-innocent touches along the way.

By the end of the night, they were both ready to be alone.

Edward pulled her into the corner of the room and pressed her into the wall, attacking her neck.

"God, I can't wait to get you home. I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk in the morning."

Leah moaned a little too loudly, enjoying the licks, nips, and kisses he was placing on her neck. "Mmmm ... then I think you will like my surprise for you. Come with me."

She led him out of the ballroom and into the lobby. Surprising him, she headed toward the elevator bank instead of the front entrance. The doors opened, and they walked into the elevator.

The moment the doors closed, she had him pressed against the wall. She attached her mouth to his own, her hands moving down to his shirt, unbuttoning.

The elevator dinged just as her hands had moved down to the button of his pants. They pulled away from each other, quickly moving down the hall. Leah pulled they key card out of her clutch, opening the door while Edward pressed his obvious erection into her ass.

They made it inside the door before she ripped his suit jacket and shirt from his body. He kicked off his shoes as her hands worked at the button on his pants.

Once he was free from his clothing, his hands made it back to her body. He roamed the sleek curve of her hip, up her waist, curling his hand around her breast. She was panting as his hand moved behind her, exploring the plane of her back. He placed his hand at the top of her ass before sliding back up to find the zipper. He lowered it slowly, taking his time as he freed her from the dress.

Leah let the dress slip down her body and pool on the floor. He took in her completely nude body, save for the pearl necklace hanging between her breasts.

They landed on the bed in a heap of tangled limbs, groping hands, and roaming lips. Their moans filled the room as they worked each other to the brink over and over.

"Oh Leah, you don't know what you do to me. I can never get enough of you. Your taste, your smell. The feel of your body pressed against me. The way you surround me as I pound into you. I'm addicted to you, baby."

"Edward, fuck me already." She almost growled out.

He lined himself up, letting out a small whimper as the head of his cock met her warm, wet center. He pushed in quickly, holding still for only a second as their breaths became pants of ecstasy.

He never slowed, never relented. He pounded into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms coming up around his shoulders, hands pulling at his hair.

"Oh God, Edward!"

He pulled out of her suddenly, unwrapping her arms and legs and flipping her over to her stomach. Edward pulled her hips up, slamming back into her. He grabbed her hair, holding it taught.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" He asked as his fingers circled her clit. She could feel herself tightening around him, just needing that one extra push to send her over the edge. She came, screaming, as he emptied himself into her.

After they showered the sweat and sex off of themselves, they laid down, curling into each other.

"I love you, my beautiful wife."

"I love you too, Edward."


End file.
